


An Ideal Solution

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Community: snape100, Community: snarry100, HP: EWE, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Spinner's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ready for their relationship to move to the next level and he shows up at Severus's house with his belongings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ideal Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry didn't have a lot of stuff.

After the war, and losing so many friends and family, Harry didn't have much of anything, honestly, but when he was gearing up to move in with Snape—Professor Snape—Severus—it felt like he had too many things.

He showed up at Spinner's End with two suitcases and a shoulder bag. For Muggles it wasn't a lot of things but for Wizards who believed in shrinking charms it looked like a lot. No, he hadn't shrunk his things, but when Severus eyed him Harry started to doubt himself over again. 

"I could throw out some stuff," Harry said, nervously, as his former professor gave him a once over.

"Never mind that. The last thing I want is for you to tell me how I didn’t accommodate the needs of a celebrity."

"You're a celebrity too, you know," Harry countered. And really, Severus truly was. After the war, while he was in the hospital, the news of how Severus had helped Harry and the supposed revolution against Voldemort had been in the news everywhere.

"Potter, if you think you can win me over by flattering me, you are mistaken. I do not care what the world has to say of me... unlike some people."

"Really?" Harry challenged. "You think I care what people say to me, about me. About us?"

"Us?" Severus said with an eyebrow raised. " _What us_?"

Harry wanted to throw his head back and laugh but he refrained; he simply gave a small smile. "Nothing, sir." He picked up his luggage and made his way toward the second floor of the house. "If you could simply direct me to our room."

Severus cleared his throat and led the way.

"Is this your room?"

"No," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said. "So clearly I'm not to stay here."

"Pott—"

Harry had almost had enough. He knew Severus was reluctant of this shift in their lives because he didn't want the world to know about their relationship. He claimed he didn't care who judged him, but he did care what comments were targeted towards Harry. The need for privacy from the world was something Harry was fine with. It wasn't anyone else's business but theirs, still, Harry wasn't going to let that happen at his new home; in his private space with Severus. He wasn't about to move backwards.

"Your room, Severus. I'm sleeping in your room. If you think I need an entire room to hold my things, you’re mistaken. My belongings and my _belongings_ are entitled to no one else but you. So perhaps you could abandon the cordiality and direct me to the room where I'll be sleeping, in the bed, with you."

"There's no need to be crass, Potter," Severus snapped but he looked amused so Harry knew he was in the clear. He was finally put his skill to a good use and manoeuvre out of any situation.

"Oh, my dear, Professor," Harry said, "we haven't even begun."


End file.
